yagas por amor
by SEBAS GG
Summary: las heridas siempre van a tener con sigo el dolor pero no hay peor herida que le causa a uno el corazon, y diego y shira van a demostrar que con su amor mutuo ese dolor es remplazado con satisfaccion viviendo muchas aventuras que pondran en riesgo su amor. Los personajes de esta historia la mayoria le pertenecen a 20th century fox.
1. recuerdo

Chapter 1: recuerdo

Yagas por amor

**Hola amigos aca esta lo prometido en mi otro fic "el dolor y satisfacción del corazón" y es este fic de Ice Age donde los protagonistas son Shira y Diego, espero que les guste. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

**los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a 20th century fox**

P.V. Shira

Esto ya me esta enojando, he logrado escapar de la celda en la que Diego y sus amigos me tenían, cuando era de noche use mis garras para lentamente cortar el árbol, le he quitado casi todo el filo a mis garras haciendo eso, pero lo mas descarado es que cuando llego al barco de tripa este me trate como una debilucha que no sirve para nada, ahora Guiño esta de primer oficial y me han puesto a escoger entre mi vida o la de Diego.

Hemos visto a una especie de ardillas salir a pelear, primero dio risa pero cuando el mamut salió todo se puso serio, intento de concentrarme pero "mierda estúpido diego" no puedo creer tenía razón deje una manada para unirme a otra si no es que me uní a algo peor.

Desde que hable con Diego en la celda no he dejado de pensar en el, y mi decisión de mi vida o la de el me esta matando, se supone que sin dudar elegiría matar a Diego pero tiene algo que me hace sentir un escalofrió, lo admito el es lindo, guapo y atlético, nadie me a sostenido una carrera como el lo hizo y aunque suene vergonzoso se veía lindo a la luz de la luna y con ese collar.

Como no me di cuenta de quien era tripa hace 6 años.

Flash Back

Hace 6 años

P.V. Shira

Mi manada esta muerta, la abandone por que ya no me la aguantaba, pase casi 2 semanas sin comer como se debe, volvi a mi manada pero estaba muerta, estúpida guerra.

Estoy en una playa ya esperando mi muerte la verdad es que no tengo energía para cazar o para por lo menos hacer un esfuerzo por vivir, he decidido dormir y esperar no despertar, caigo en un profundo sueño donde se repiten las imágenes de la guerra que hace poco Shira participaba en esta.

Cuando volví a despertar me di cuenta de que estaba en un iceberg

¿?= "hola" escuche una voz ronca a mis espaldas.

"quien es Ud." Le dije de forma amenazadora.

¿?= "me llamo tripa, el capitán tripa y tu como te llamas" me pregunto.

"mi nombre es Shira; como llegue aquí" le pregunte a tripa.

Tripa: "te encontramos en la orilla de la playa casi muerta" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"muchas gracias" le dije agradecida.

Tripa: "ten" me dijo mientras me pasaba una corteza llena de pescado "come lo necesitas" me dijo.

Posiblemente me estoy volviendo loca pero estar con piratas no sea tan malo como parece tal vez ser pirata era lo mío y si no lo era no perdía nada al intentarlo.

"Capitán me preguntaba si tenía cupo en su tripulación para un diente de sable como yo" le pregunte a tripa.

Tripa: "mmmm….nunca he tenido un sable en mi tripulación…..bienvenida a bordo marinera" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"gracias capitán" vi como los que estaban en el barco se acercaron.

Tripa: "Shira ellos son la tripulacion Arsenal, Guiño, Gupta, Silas, Flynn; tripulacion ella es la nueva integrante Shira" le dije.

Arsenal: "un sable que tan interesante se pondrá esto" dijo el canguro con un asento raro.

Guiño: "hola gatita bienvenida al grupo" dijo el conejo, salte sobre el dándole un gran golpe con mi pata que lo lanzo contra el mástil del barco.

"no me vuelvas a llamar gatita" le dije.

Tripa: "wow parece que seras de gran ayuda" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Final del flash back

P.V. Shira

Los últimos 6 años fueron divertidos nuestra vida era robar dejar miserable a otros, y esas cosas, fui nombrada primer oficial 2 años después de haber ingresado , pero en el ultimo año he sentido que algo me falta, es un vacio que ni robar ni matar llena pero que es.

Me sacan de mis pensamientos cuando veo que Guiño se lanza contra el mamut cortándole el cuello, pero cuando miran la cabeza solo era una sandia, volteamos a mirar a tras y vimos a Diego y al mamut correr.

Mamut: "mordieron el ansuelo" dijo el mamuta diego.

Diego: "vamos corran al barco" dijo mientras se dirigían al barco.

Tripa: "no fue un engaño" dijo con ira tripa.

Flynn: "si y fue my divertido" dijo Flynn; a veces me pregunto que hizo Flynn para llegar a ser un pirata.

Tripa: "no tonto quieren llevarse mi nave" dijo mientras cogia a Flynn de la trompa.

En el fondo se me dibuja una sonrisa al saber que tripa estaba sufriendo, ya que esos 4 se habían llevado su nave, al parecer si tenían idea a que se enfrentaban, miro fijamente y al parecer el perezoso cometio un error ya todos están en el barco menos Diego quien corre para alcanzarlo.

En eso yo llego por detrás y lo derribo dejando inmóvil debajo de mis garras.

Mamut: "diego" dijo el mamaut alarmado.

Diego: "por que haces esto" me dije.

"no lo entiendes no tengo elección" le dije a diego.

Diego: "no tienes por que vivir así Shira estaras bien con nosotros nos cuidamos la espalda" me dijo.

Volteo a mirar para atrás y veo a tripa acercándose, no tengo nada mas que hacer.

"lo siento diego" le dije antes de darle un golpe que lo dejo inconciente.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro primer capitulo de este historia como prometí hice un fic de Ice age y posiblemente suba el de How to train your dragon en unas cuantas horas o talvez mañana el caso es que no dejen de estar revisando por que muy pronto subiré otro fic, dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	2. culpable

Chapter 2: culpable.

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Manny: "DIEGO; ERES UNA MALDITA, MALDITA DESGRACIADA" dije con ira.

Tripa: "bien hecho primer oficial" dije pasando por su lado.

Shira: "gracias capitán" dije desanimadamente, la verdad es que debería estar feliz por volver a ser el primer oficial pero hay un temor que me abarca, veo a Diego inconsciente y me llegan muchas imágenes de lo que podría pasar "que acabo de hacer" dije en voz baja.

Tripa estaba por llegar al borde del acantilado para saltar pero se resbala con un pequeño bloque de hielo haciendo que este siga derecho y no pueda saltar para llegar al barco, cuando cae agrieta el suelo, al pararse ve a Momo burlándose de él, y ve como Manny mira a su amigo inconsciente en la orilla del camino.

Tripa ve una pequeña grieta y entra a ella, pone sus pies en una de las paredes y sus manos en la otra, entonces empieza a empujar hace fuerza haciendo que la parte de hielo se separe y caiga al agua.

Flynn: "no se ha ido para siempre" dije al ver que el bloque de hielo había caído al agua.

De un momento a otro Tripa y el pedazo de hielo vuelven a la superficie.

Tripa: "acabo el descanso en tierra; suban sus tristes esqueletos al barco ahora; y también suban a nuestro invitado" les dije con frialdad.

Shira carga a Diego en su lomo y los sube al barco seguida de todos sus compañeros.

Shira: deje a Diego enfrente de Tripa "acá está el rehén" dije con tristeza.

Tripa: "bien hecho primer oficial, creí que ibas a fallar, pero uno a veces se equivoca" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras cogía al sable naranja del cuello y veía su cara inconsciente.

Shira: "gracias capitán" dije desanimadamente y fui y me acosté en popa viendo mi reflejo en el mar.

Tripa silbo y los delfines llegaron a empujar el barco.

Tripa: "Arsenal, Gupta amarren a nuestro invitado de las patas delanteras a esos picos" dije señalando unos picos salidos en la mitad del barco.

"a la orden capitán" dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Shira: "MALDITA, MALDITA DESGRACIADA; una manada por otra; una familia; eres un cobarde" eran la palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Diego despertó.

Diego: "ha mi cabeza" dije con dolor.

Guiño: "mire capitán el invitado ya despertó" dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Shira: "hay no" dije en voz baja y muy preocupada y fui a ver.

Tripa: "Buenos días solecito" le dije en broma.

Diego: mire a todos lados, vi como todos me veían con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero mi vista se centra en Shira que estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando el piso con una cara de culpa, una ira me invade, después de que la salvamos ella me hace esto y volví a ver a Tripa "otra vez tu" le dije con aburrimiento.

Tripa: "si, tu y tus amigos me quitaron todo y los voy a hacer pagar" le dije con ira.

Diego: "que pasa te acobardaste de matarme" dije retadoramente.

Tripa: "tranquilo tu momento llegara, pero será en frente de todos tus amigos" le dije con una sonrisa.

Diego: "se acobardo; parece que el capitán salió capitana" le dije burlonamente.

Tripa se enciende en ira y con el respaldo de su mano le da una bofetada a Diego haciendo que este escupa sangre.

Tripa" creo que es hora de enseñarte modales; Silas voltéalo" le dije al ave.

Silas volteo a Diego haciendo que el lomo de Diego quedara frente a Tripa.

Tripa: "arsenal alcánceme el azote" le dije.

El canguro saco de su bolsa un látigo de cuero, Tripa lo cogió.

Tripa: "veamos haber cuánto resistes" le dije.

Tripa azoto a Diego dejándole una marca en el lomo, no con sangre, se escucha un pequeño gemido de dolor salir de la boca de Diego, pero como siempre Diego mostrando su lado fuerte, uno tras otro azote le llegaba a Diego, después de 10 Azotes diego tenia marcado su lomo pero ninguna se abrió.

Shira: "perdóname Diego" dije en voz muy baja.

Tripa: "muy bien resististe la primera ronda; Arsenal alcánceme a la dama de sangre" dije con maldad.

Todos los de la tripulación menos Shira sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

El canguro abrió su bolsa guardo el látigo, y saco un látigo con muchos mas brazos y que en las puntas tenían pedazos de coral amarrado en formas de garfio (se parece al látigo de la pasión de cristo solo que en vez de metal era pedazos de coral).

Shira: "hay no" pensé.

Tripa iba a lanzar el primer golpe pero Shira lo detiene.

Shira: "capitán espere" le dije.

Tripa: "que pasa Shira quieres darle tu" le dije extendiéndole el látigo.

Shira: "no…es…que…yo" dije tartamudeando.

Tripa: "que pasa primer oficial" dije perdiendo la paciencia.

Shira saco sus garras y rasguño a Diego en uno de los costados de Diego dejándole 3 marcas en su lomo.

Shira: "solo iba a decir que le pegaran en esa parte de la espalda hay nos duele más" dije con tristeza y regrese atrás de todos.

Tripa agito su látigo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Diego en su costado dejándole el lomo marcada con muchos puntos de sangre. Diego dio un grito desgarrador al cielo que se escuchó en todos los centímetros del barco.

Todos estaban riendo y burlándose de Diego, Tripa le dio 2 golpes mas dejándole el lomo con muchas heridas profundas.

Shira: "no puedo seguir viendo" dije y me acerque a Tripa "capitán me voy a dormir" le dije.

Tripa: "no te quedas a la fiesta" le dije con una sonrisa.

Shira: "no señor yo no necesito ver para estar satisfecha, me conformo con sus gritos de dolor" le dije intentando esconder mi tristeza.

Tripa: "OK" le dije.

Shira paso por el lado de Diego haciendo que sus miradas se chocaran, Diego miro a Shira con odio y rencor si las ojos hablaran los ojos de Diego le sacarían todo un discurso de cuanto la odia y que es lo que piensa de ella.

Pero Shira tenía en sus ojos reflejados una profunda culpa, luego Shira siguió caminando bajando por una rampa a un segundo piso en el barco, mientras escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de Diego.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. perdoname

Chapter 3: perdóname.

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Shira

"En donde estoy" dije abriendo mis ojos pero todo se veía borroso ya que mis ojos no se habían adaptado a la luz, cuando mis ojos se adaptaron no podía creer en donde estaba.

"el territorio de mi antigua manada" dije al ver el lugar desbastado, comenzándome a llegar imágenes risas maléficas y gemidos de dolor en mi cabeza.

"AUXILIO; NO POR FABOR ¡NO!; ACABE CON ESTA BASURA; ¡MAMA!; DEJALA EN PAZ; que pasa gatita" se escuchaban las voces en mi cabeza como si sus gritos y lamentos se hubieran quedado en el lugar como si fuera una tierra maldita.

"no ya salgan de mi cabeza" dije desesperadamente ya que estas voces se repetían cada vez mas en mi cabeza y con más fuerza; me cogí mi cabeza con mis patas y cerré fuertemente mis ojos "ya basta" dije gritando.

¿?: "Shira" escuche una voz llamarme.

Apenas escucho esa voz las voces dejan de sonar, alzo la mirada y no creo lo que tengo al frente "Kira; hermana eres tu" dije casi sin creérmelo (Kira es la hermana mayor de Shira y su apariencia parece una foto en negativo de Shira donde ella era de color oscuro Kira era de color claro y donde Shira era de color claro Kira era de color oscuro, y sus ojos eran de color carmesí).

Kira: "soy yo" me dijo.

Doy un salto y salgo a correr para abrazarla pero me detiene "que pasa" le pregunte.

Kira: "Shira que has hecho" dijo con un tono de decepción.

"de que hablas" le pregunte.

Kira: "eres una egoísta" me dijo con un tono entre enojo, decepción y tristeza.

"pero no te entiendo de que estas hablando" le pregunte.

Kira: "hoy al igual que hace 7 años tu egoísmo puso la vida de un inocente en las manos del verdugo" me dijo con el mismo tono.

"Kira pero…." Le dije pero me interrumpió.

Kira: "pero nada hace 7 años por tu egoísmo abandonaste a toda la manada dejándola desprotegida y sin ayuda" me dijo, al finalizar esa frase las voces volvieron a sonar solo que sonaban como si estuvieran a mi lado diciéndome todo lo que escuchaba "POR TU CULPA" escuche y luego todas las voces empezaron a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. "ya paren" dije cogiéndome la cabeza.

Kira: "nunca pararan te contaran todos los años que perdieron gracias a tu egoísmo" me dijo en tono frio.

"no ya cállate" dije de repente escuche una voz muy familiar "POR TU CULPA" volví a escuchar solo que esa voz me era familiar, alce mi vista y vi a "Diego" dije sin poder creérmelo.

Diego: "POR TU CULPA" me dijo otra vez.

"que de que…" dije sin entender.

Kira: "y al igual que hace 7 años hoy tu egoísmo ha vuelto a entregar a una persona inocente a las manos del verdugo; por tu culpa Diego va a morir" me dijo con frialdad.

"no, no puedes morir" dije alterada.

Kira: "pero lo va a ser" dijo y después Diego se esfumo como una montaña de arena que se la llevo el viento; unos segundos después de desaparecer en mi cabeza empezaron a soñar los gritos desgarradores de Diego cuando Tripa lo estaba azotando con la dama sangrienta.

"no por favor no" dije mientras se me escurrían las lágrimas, mire a mi hermana y tenía la misma mirada que tenía Diego cuando estaba atado a los picos de hielo.

Kira: "por tu culpa; me desilusionaste Shira; ya no eres mi hermana" me dijo fría y cruelmente.

"no espera" corrí para alcanzarla pero no podía alcanzarla entre mas corría mas me alejaba "no Kira" grite.

P.V. normal

Shira despertó de golpe con su corazón agitado, sudando y respiraba con dificulta, se demoró un tiempo en salir del shock.

Shira: desperté de golpe en mi cuarto del segundo nivel de **"dulce venganza"** estaba respirando pesado, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba por los cielos y estaba empapada de sudor "POR TU CULPA" se escuchó una vez más en mi cabeza mire por una pequeña ventana de mi cuarto y vi que aún era de noche, en el cielo la luna estaba presente junto con muchas estrellas y con una aurora boreal de color morada.

Shira salió y subió a cubierta para encontrarse con Flynn.

Flynn: "Shira que haces aquí a esta hora despierta" le pregunte.

Shira: "ah hola Flynn me desperté por una pesadilla" le dije.

Flynn: "tranquila de seguro ya se te quitara" le dije.

Shira: "no gracias quiero estar despierta, porque no vas y duermes tú, yo hare la vigilancia" le dije.

Flynn: "gracias Shira" dije mientras bajaba al 2° nivel.

Shira se dirigió al frente con la cabeza agachada pensando en su sueño hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Shira: "pero que" dije al ver que había pisado un líquido rojo "esto es sangre" me dije y cuando subí la mirada mi corazón se paro "Di…Diego" tenia al frente a Diego aun amarrado a los picos, estaba colgando enzima de un gigante charco de sangre, su lomo estaba todo lastimado y ensangrentado (como Jesús después de que lo azotaron en la pasión de cristo).

Shira paso el charco de sangre hasta llegar a Diego cuando vio a Diego de frente vio que estaba respirando pero débilmente.

Shira: "esto es mi culpa" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos , pero un coraje me llego de la nada "no te voy a dejar morir Diego" le dije y saque mis garras y corte las sogas que lo amarraban.

Diego: empecé a despertar, me dolía todo el cuerpo y mi lomo me ardía, empecé a abrir los ojos y vi a Shira "que quieres" le dije con seriedad y adolorido.

Shira: "vine a ayudarte" le dije un poco feliz al ver que aún seguía vivo.

Diego: "si pues vaya ayuda que me diste" dije aun en el piso.

Shira: "lo siento Diego; no quería que esto pasara" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Diego: "no quiero tus disculpas ya solo espero mi muerte para acabar este sufrimiento" le dije intentando de pararme pero a penas me pare caí otra vez al suelo.

Shira: "no te dejare morir" le dije decididamente.

Diego: "pierdes tu tiempo si no muero por la mano de Tripa, moriré por la pérdida de sangre" le dije.

Shira: "no tu si vivirás" le dije.

Diego: "y como lo harás estamos a la deriva del mar" le pregunte.

Shira: "sígueme" le dije.

Diego se intentó parar pero sintió un dolor recorrer su cuerpo, Shira atrapa a Diego y lo sube a su lomo y lo carga hasta el segundo nivel donde todos dormían, Shira llega al balcón del 2° nivel y silva, cuando silva un gran tiburón megalodon aparece.

Shira: "hola amigo" le dije sobándole su hocico.

El tiburón le da una lamida a Shira y se agacha para que ella subiera, Shira sube con Diego en su lomo.

Shira: "la isla más cercana es la caleta del retorno, llévanos hay" le dije al tiburón.

El tiburón empieza a nadar en dirección contraria dejando atrás a "dulce venganza".

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	4. reparando daños

Chapter 4: reparando daños.

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y para los que les interesen ya subi el fic de HTTYD se llama "vuela junto a mi" Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo. **

P.V. normal

Han pasado casi 5 horas desde que Shira libera a Diego de su cruel muerte, el tiburón llego a la isla de la caleta del retorno, una tormenta estaba por desatarse y estaba oscureciendo.

Shira: "gracias amigo solo un favor mas has algo para detener a Tripa y su tripulación" le dije mientras le frotaba su hocico.

El tiburón lame a Shira en forma de afirmación y se va nadando de vuelta al barco de tripa para frenarlo, Diego a cada segundo que pasaba se iba debilitando cada vez mas, estaba ya inconsciente sobre el lomo de Shira.

Shira sentía como unas cuantas gotas de sangre de Diego se escurrían por su costado, cada vez mas alterada de que estaba perdiendo a un amigo y que todo era por su culpa, y para empeorar las cosas la tormenta se desata sobre ellos.

Shira: "ha esto si es perfecto" dije sintiendo como las gotas me caían en mi frente.

De un minuto a otro lo que era solo una simple llovizna se convirtió en una ráfaga de viento y de gotas de agua gruesa, Shira va y se dirige al árbol donde la habían tenido encerrada, cuando llega entra y coloca a Diego en una improvisada cama de hojas.

Shira: mire a Diego y su imagen de estar tan frágil, herido he indefenso me partían el corazón, y lo que lo echaba a la hoguera era pensar que todo eso había pasado por su culpa, haciendo que soltara lagrimas que no lograba retener "resiste Diego por favor" dije sollozando, no se por que lo hice pero le lamí tiernamente su mejilla, he impulsada por el momento le di un beso fugas en los labios.

Shira corre y se interna en el bosque buscando algo que la ayudara, corría buscando lo que fuera pero no encontraba nada, hasta que no se dio cuenta de un deslizamiento de tierra, quedando colgada de los muros de aquel precipicio que la dirigían a un final seguro.

Shira: caí pero antes de eso logre clavar una de mis garras en la pared quedando enterradas en el lodo "ha esto si es perfecto" dije mientras usa toda mis fuerzas para subir.

La lluvia y los fuertes vientos hacían que el deslizamiento creciera, además que con la lluvia la tierra a la cual Shira se aferraba se estaba convirtiendo en lodo y haciendo que sus garras perdieran agarre.

De un momento a otro, la tierra de la que ellas se sostenía se desprendió haciendo que Shira callera.

Shira: sentí como el lodo se desprendió haciendo que yo cayera; mi vida completa paso frente a mis ojos, cuando nací, cuando perdí a mis padres, cuando entrenaba con mi hermana Kira, mi primer enfrentamiento contra el sable en aquella guerra, cuando me fui de mi manada, todo el año que dure sola y que casi muero por no haber comido bien, cuando Tripa me recluto, cuando me volví primer oficial, y finalmente cuando conocí a Diego y sus amigos pero en el recuerdo este freno en un lugar específico.

Flash Back

P.V. Shira

Diego: "sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo" me pregunto.

"que yo no estaría usando ese collar" le dije en tono burlón.

Diego: "agh" dijo quitándose el collar "no, la diferencia es que los dos queríamos salir de la manada pero por lo menos yo no cambie una manada por otra yo conseguí algo mas" dijo dándose vuelta.

"a si dime que" le dije retadoramente.

Diego: "una familia" lo dijo con una sonrisa y tono de orgullo.

"cual es la diferencia" le dije.

Diego: "que todos nos protegemos" dijo.

Final del flash back.

P.V. normal

Shira: "todos nos protegemos" me retumbo la frase en mi cabeza "todos nos protegemos" pensé y la imagen de Diego malherido llego a mi cabeza "todos nos protegemos y no dejare que mueras Diego" dije decisivamente.

Shira clavo sus garras y hacia fuerza para salir de aquella trampa, cada vez que subía un metro le llegaban a la mente un momento feliz de su vida y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, 2 imágenes fueron proyectadas, la 1° fue cuando vi a mi hermana por ultima ves y la 2° fue cuando Diego quedo encima mío después de que yo lo hubiera tacleado por haberme llamado gatita "te vas a sentir orgullosa de mi Kira, y me ganare tu perdón y confianza Diego" dije decisivamente antes de dar el salto para llegar a la cima.

Shira estaba muy cansada pero se sentía feliz de estar en la cima, pero aun le quedaba un problema, no había encontrado nada para ayudar a Diego, corrió hasta que encontró una gran hoja que estaba debajo de un árbol, donde toda la savia caía encima de la hoja, Shira la agarro y corrió de nuevo al árbol, cuando llego vio un pequeño charco deslizarse por debajo de la cama de Diego.

Shira se alarmo y puso la hoja y rápidamente subió a Diego a aquella hoja unió la hoja y gracias a la savia esta quedo firmemente pegada deteniendo le sangrado.

Shira: me acosté a unos cuantos metros de Diego y recordé el beso fugaz que le había dado, pero mi pregunta era porque lo hice; nunca me había enamorado y nunca quise hacerlo, desde que perdí a mi hermana me prometí que nunca iba a enamorarme; pero al parecer llego Diego y volteo de cabeza ese concepto "estoy enamorada? No de seguro solo era la preocupación de perderlo" cerré los ojos pero el frio me entraba hasta los huesos, los abrí y mire a Diego "bueno será mejor que lo cubra del frio para que no empeore" pensé y me pare para recostarme suavemente a su lado.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y me disculpo lo corto de este capitulo se me fue el tiempo en mis otros 2 fics. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	5. Lo siento

Chapter 5: Lo siento.

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Shira

Ya era de día y me desperté muy cómoda cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz pude ver en que posición algo incomoda estaba, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Diego mientras el me abrazaba.

-pero que?- pensé al ver que estaba en el pecho de Diego. Intente separarme pero Diego me aprisiono contra su pecho, podía sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándome.

-esto no es tan malo- así que me acurruque mas en su pecho pase mi pata por su lomo y sentí la hoja que cubría las heridas de Diego, algo que me borro mi rostro de satisfacción, cogí la pata de Diego que me aprisionaba y la quite suavemente para no despertarlo.

-por mi culpa esta así- pensé y salí del árbol, me dirigí a un lago que conocía, metí mi cabeza y sentí como el agua fría me despertaba y me sacaba de mis pensamientos, cuando saque la cabeza del agua me quede viendo mi reflejo dibujado en el lago.

-admítelo te gusta Diego y por tu culpa esta así- me dije a mi misma mirando mi reflejo.

Patee mi reflejo y fui a cazar en poco tiempo encontré un bisonte no muy grande, me agazapé y me acerque, cuando lo tuve frente a mi me lance hacia su cuello mordiendo lo mas fuerte que podía, y al mismo tiempo le clavaba mis garras, en poco tiempo estuvo muerto.

Lo subí a mi lomo y lo cargue hasta el árbol, cuando llegue vi a Diego despierto intentando de pararse, pero vi que se iba a desplomar en el suelo y evite que eso pasara poniéndome debajo de él.

-no te esfuerces de a mucho estas muy débil- le dije recostándolo suavemente en la cama.

-no; estoy bien- dijo Diego con un tono enojado.

-Diego no estas bien; mírate- le dije.

-pues estaría mejor si no hubiera sido gracias a ti- me dijo Diego con una mirada acusadora.

No me gusta que me hablen así, iba a responder pero al fin y al cabo era la cruda y dura realidad, todo el enojo que había sentido por cómo me hablo Diego fue remplazado por tristeza y culpa.

-lo siento- dije con la cabeza agachada.

Me dirigí al bisonte y lo puse en frente de Diego.

-toma te traje comida la necesitas para que mejores- le dije mientras me ponía al frente de él, vi cómo empezó a comer y después de un tiempo empecé también a comer, cuando terminamos solo quedaban los huesos, así que los cogí y los saque del árbol.

-gracias- dijo Diego a regañadientes.

-no tienes que agradecer; te lo debo- dije con un tono de tristeza.

Diego se intentó de parar pero soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Diego no te esfuerces- le dije poniéndome enfrente.

-estúpido tripa- dijo Diego con enojo.

-es un desgraciado-le dije.

-y mas los tontos que lo siguen- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-lo se soy una tonta- dije al entender la indirecta.

-cómo es que terminaste en ese lugar- me pregunto.

-todo empezó con una guerra que no quiero recordar y….- y le conté todo, desde que subí al barco y todo lo demás. –nunca me di cuenta de como era Tripa asta que le falle- le dije.

-te entiendo, en mi antigua manada era algo parecido- me dijo.

-que fue lo que pasó- le pregunte.

-Manny y Sid; eso fue lo que paso- dijo y me conto su aventura con la cría humana, cuando el hielo se descongelo la historia de los dinosaurios aunque es un poco difícil de creer.

-has pasado todo ese tiempo sin estar con uno de los tuyos- le pregunte.

-casi 11 años sin ver a uno de los míos- dijo él.

-y hace cuanto que no estas con una hembra- dije "pero que idiota soy, idiota, idiota" me reprimí para mis adentros.

-creo que la única hembra con la que he estado es con mi mama y con una amiga de hace mucho tiempo- me dijo.

-es algo triste- dije.

-y tu cuanto tiempo llevas con el circo de Tripa- me pregunto.

-hace como 6 años pero me retire de mi manada como hace 14 años antes- dije.

-pero que paso- me pregunto.

-la guerra que mencione y que no quiero recordar, cuando la deje pase 5 años viviendo sola pero hubo 2 semanas en las que no podía con nada y cuando decidí volver a mi manada estaba totalmente destrozada- le conté.

-vaya que es triste; argh- gimió el de dolor.

-no te muevas mucho- le dije.

-si tranquila- me dijo un poco mas calmado.

-Diego lo siento por haberte entregado a Tripa- le dije con la cabeza agachada, pero luego sentí algo recorrer mi lomo, cuando mire era Diego que me estaba acariciando el lomo.

-no tienes que disculparte; ahora que lo pienso yo hice algo igual con Manny- me dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió el corazón.

-gracias- y empecé a frotar mi cuello con el de él casi que inconscientemente, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo –lo siento- dije avergonzada mientras me separaba de él.

-no tranquila- me dijo con una voz de vergüenza al igual que yo.

-¿entonces somos amigos?- le pregunte.

-déjame pensar- me dijo con una sonrisa –solo si vuelves a hacer lo que estabas haciendo- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Me quede sorprendida pero luego accedí felizmente nos quedamos todo el dia hablando y contando secretos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto les voy a ser sincero lo que paso es que me metí mucho en mi fic de HTTYD y se me olvido que tenia mas fics XD, y otra razón es que me estoy quedando corto de ideas así que si tienen una idea mándenmela. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	6. retraso

Chapter 6: retraso.

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

(Esto pasa el mismo día de la charla de Shira y Diego)

P.V. Tripa

-todos a cubierta- grite despertando a todos.

-vamos costales de huesos tenemos que darle el buenos días a nuestro invitado- dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-oigan donde esta Shira- pregunto Arsenal.

-ella dijo que iba a hacer la vigilancia- dijo Flynn despreocupadamente.

-bueno si las cosas son así vayamos a darle los buenos días al minino- dijo Tripa.

-capitán permiso para ser yo el que azote hoy al prisionero- me pidió Guiño.

-permiso concedido- dije ya que se que aunque es pequeño ese conejo puede ser un despiadado asesino. Pero apenas subimos nos llevamos una pequeña sorpresa.

-en donde esta el prisionero- pregunte con furia al ver que donde se suponía que debía estar el prisionero solo estaba una gran mancha de sangre. –Primer oficial- grite pero no hubo respuesta.

-capitán Shira no se encuentra en la nave- dijo Silas con su típico asentó.

-ahhhhh esa traidora libero al prisionero y huyeron- grite con ira golpeando el suelo, este se agrietó de la fuerza que había aplicado en el golpe.

-pero capitán cómo si estamos en mar abierto- pregunto Gupta.

-no lo se el caso es que ALGUIEN los dejo escapar- dije tomando con fuerza a Flynn de su trompa y dándole un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

-Capitán no quiero ser portador de malas noticias pero nos hemos detenido- dijo Silas.

-¡Que!- dije y me acerque al borde del barco, cuando lo hice no vi a los peces que debían estar empujando el bote, silbe pero no hubo respuesta, volví a silbar pero tampoco hubo respuesta, solo alcance a divisar una aleta negra.

-AHHHH SHIRAAA- grite con enojo.

P.V. tiburón.

(en esta parte los tiburones se comunican entre sí)

Acabo de dejar a mi amiga y a su novio en la isla de la caleta del retorno y he ido a evitar que el simio loco avanzara. Se preguntaran como Shira y yo nos conocimos pues todo empezó….

Flash Back

Estaba nadando con mi grupo por el mar, éramos 7 tiburones en total, estábamos cazando un par de delfines con cuernos.

-jefe ya casi los alcanzamos- dijo uno de mis amigos.

-se esta dirigiendo a ese iceberg- me dijo otro de mis subordinados.

-acorrálenlos contra el Iceberg y luego sáquenles todas las Tripas- les dije y mis subordinados hicieron lo que les dije, los rodeamos, los teníamos acorralados contra el Iceberg pero de un momento a otro aparecieron 3 más, algo que no importo mucho porque éramos 7 vs 5.

Pero de repente del Iceberg empezaron a caer bolas de nieve gigantes, junto con armas que empezaron a herir a mis compañeros, una especie de espada atravesó a uno de mis amigos, matándolo al instante.

-¿pero qué?- dije viendo que cada vez caíamos uno a uno. -retirada- dije a los 3 que me acompañaban.

Empezamos a nadar mis compañeros iban delante de mi, estaba intentando de huir hasta que de la nada salió unas mandíbulas que me atraparon de mi aleta dorsal, otras 3 salieron y me atraparon de la cola y mis otras aletas.

Me sacaron del agua y pude ver a un simio, a un conejo, a un canguro, a un tigre dientes de sable, a un pájaro y muchos mas animales.

-capitán creo que tenemos pescado para la cena- dijo el conejo pequeño.

-no lo se maestre Guiño; que piensa primer oficial- dijo el simio, cuando dijo eso el tigre se acerco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-con todo respeto capitán creo que ya tenemos 3 tiburones que ya están muertos y uno cuarto nos haría mucho espacio además de que se echaría a perder en unos cuanto días- dijo el tigre mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Si las miradas hablaran la de ella diría –tranquilo yo te saco- y al final me dejaron en libertad, iba a nadar con mi grupo, pero antes de irme mire asía atrás y pude ver a mi salvadora con una sonrisa.

Como agradecimiento le eche un poco de agua con mi cola, algo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Así transcurrieron las semanas, ellos siempre pasaban cada mes y yo iba a ver a la que le debo la vida.

Final del flash back.

-capitán a donde se dirige- me pregunto uno de los de mi grupo.

-voy a pagar un favor y a vengar a los caídos de hace unos años- le dije.

-deme tiempo y reuniré a todos- me dijo antes de irse. Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que llego toda la manada que son mas de 15 tiburones. Aun quedaban algunas horas de oscuridad, nadamos por lo mas al fondo del mar, y nos acercamos. Solo veíamos a unos 5 delfines empujando el Iceberg.

-listo; ATAQUEN- ordene y atacamos a los 5 delfines, logre acabar con uno, mis compañeros habían acabado con 3, y solo faltaba uno.

-ríndete si no quieres morir- dijo uno de mis compañeros.

-ya no tienes a tu dueño cerca para que te salve o si- dijo otro de mis compañeros.

-no pero si tengo esto- dijo y de la oscuridad salieron 20 delfines mas. Los 2 bandos chocamos con fuerza, algunos de mis compañeros cayeron porque los delfines usaron sus cuernos y les dieron, pero en parte ellos también perdieron algunos de los suyos.

Estaba mordiendo con fuerza a uno de ellos, pero un delfín me embistió con su cuerno en mi costado, me logre zafar y lo cogí de su cola y se la arranque. Cada vez los enemigos disminuían al igual que mis aliados.

Solo quedábamo delfines.

-váyanse si no quieren morir- les dije.

Uno de los delfines refunfuño pero luego se fue, y unos minutos después escuche el grito de odio de Tripa mencionando a mi amiga.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**Y perdón otra vez por olvidar este fic y el de alpha and omegas encerio lo siento mucho, pero me gustaría que dieran ideas para este fic, porque estoy un poco estancado, es más este capitulo fue de 5 y como ella, sus ideas también pueden aparecer. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. en busca de un amigo (parte I)

Chapter 7: en busca de un amigo (parte I).

Yagas por amor

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

(Esto transcurre el mismo día en el que Shira y diego hablan mientras que el tiburón detiene a Tripa).

-el puente de tierra ya no está- dijo Morita preocupada –y ahora que haremos- dijo viendo que el puente estaba a escasos pasos de botar a todos por el precipicio.

-Manny donde estas- dijo Ellie mirando al horizonte.

-bueno parece que esto es el fin- dijo Crash como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-esperen escucharon eso- dijo Morita mirando al horizonte.

-morita yo no escuche nada- dijo Ellie, pero como un murmullo se volvió a escuchar algo –esperen esta vez si oí algo- dijo concentrando la vista en el mar y como si fuera un milagro al fondo se vio a Manny gritar el nombre de su esposa y de su hija.

-¡mira mama es Papa!- dijo Morita emocionada. Cuando el barco llego al borde del acantilado todos los animales subieron a aquel pedazo de hielo. -¡Papa!- dijo Morita mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su Padre.

-te dije que tu padre jamás nos abandonaría- dijo Ellie uniéndose al abrazo grupal.

-Jamás- dijo Manny con alegría.

-¡Sid!- gritaron Crash y Edie al ver a aquel perezoso –te extrañamos com…- pero no dijeron nada al ver a su amigo que tenia muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sid que te pasa- pregunto Crash a su amigo decaído.

-que esta pasando- dijo Ellie llegando con su esposo y su hija atrás –Sid que tienes- dijo Ellie mirando al perezoso pero luego centro su vista en la abuelita y en Manny que tenían la misma cara de tristeza –que esta pasando – dijo Ellie al ver a todos tristes.

-esperen un minuto donde está mi tío Diego- pregunto Morita al no ver al sable entre los demás haciendo que los dos perezosos y el mamut bajaran la cabeza.

-perdimos a Diego- dijo al fin Manny sacando a las 2 mamuts y a las 2 zarigüeyas de la duda.

-¿QUE?- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo. –Manny como así que perdieron a Diego- dijo Ellie cuestionando a su esposo.

-él fue raptado y seguramente asesinado por piratas- dijo Manny con tristeza haciendo que Sid empezara a llorar mientras era consolado por su abuelita.

-por piratas- preguntaron Crash y Edie al mismo tiempo.

-cuando nos separamos una tormenta nos cogió y nos adentró mucho más al mar; unos piratas nos encontraron y nos atacaron, pudimos escapar y llegamos a una isla junto con una dientes de sable que salvamos y que pertenecía a la banda de desquiciados. Shira- dijo Manny con ira he odio el nombre del sable –en el escape destruimos el barco de Shira y sus compañeros, cuando llegamos a la playa ella intento de escapar pero fue detenida por Diego que la encerró en un árbol hueco. Para nuestra desgracia los piratas llegaron a la playa y con un nuevo barco. Se nos ocurrió un plan para quitarles el barco he irnos de aquel lugar- en eso los ojos de Manny se le volvieron vidriosos y su voz se quebró –todo iba bien solo faltaba Diego por subir al barco pero… Shira se había escapado del árbol y cogió a Diego antes de que el pudiera saltar al barco; lo ultimó que vimos de Diego fue que era inmovilizado por aquel dientes de sable- termino de contar Manny.

Todos sin excepción agacharon la cabeza, todos conocían a la extraña manada de Manny y en especial conocían a Diego que muchas veces defendió a los más débiles de depredadores como él. Diego era querido por todos, siempre que una madre necesitaba algo y que no podía cuidar a su hijo por un tiempo iba y dejaba a la cría con Diego.

-pues esto no se va a quedar así- se escuchó una voz entre la multitud. Cuando todos voltearon a ver se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver quien fue el que dijo aquellas palabras.

-enano- dijo Manny si creérselo.

-Luis- dijo Morita al ver a su amigo salir entre la multitud.

-Diego me salvo varias veces de halcones y lobos; es mi amigo he iré por él- dijo el topo con una mirada decisiva.

-nosotros vamos también- dijo Ethan saliendo de entre los mamuts junto con su amigo –Diego siempre fue cool y acompañare a Luis a rescatarlo- dijo Ethan mientras que su amigo lo apoyaba en su espalda.

Y así como Luis e Ethan mas animales se ofrecieron ya que le s caía bien Diego o les había salvado el pellejo.

-no quiero ser el que arruina la esperanza pero ellos están armados y este barco no va muy rápido que digamos con todo ese peso extra- dijo Sid limpiándose las lágrimas para después recibir un golpe de parte de la abuelita –abue…- se quejo Sid.

-tu cállate; PRECIOSA- grito la abuelita.

-ya basta de eso sí- dijo Sid con tono de fastidio.

Pero de un momento a otro una gran ballena salió del mar. –Decías pesimista- dijo la anciana con un tono de victoria.

-quien lo diría la loca no esta tan loca- dijo Sid.

-esto nos da una oportunidad; las mujeres y niños se van a quedar en el barco mientras los demás iremos por nuestro amigo- dijo Manny el cual fue apoyado por muchos exclamaciones de alegría.

-Manny tenemos un problema- dijo Ellie –no sabemos a dónde ir además las corrientes han frenado- dijo Ellie.

-otra pesimista- dijo la abuelita con aire de cansancio para después dar dos golpes al suelo con su bastón. Apenas hizo esto Preciosa produjo un sonido haciendo que 3 ballenas de su mismo tamaño aparecieran a su lado.

-OK. Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Crash viendo a las 4 enormes criaturas.

-entonces una ballena que guie el barco a una isla donde podamos encontrarnos después- dijo Manny cuando de repente llega Momo y sus amigos al barco.

-hey – dijo Sid al ver a su peludo amigo. Los dos se empezaron a comunicar. –ellos tienen una isla a 1 dia de aquí- dijo Sid.

-problema resuelto- dijo Manny. Todos se despidieron de sus allegados, más de 25 animales de todos los tamaños iban a ir por aquel amigo anaranjado que querían tanto.

-cuídate- le dijo Ellie mientras besaba a Manny.

-tranquila nos veremos en un par de días- dijo Manny entrando a la boca de Preciosa. Las tres ballenas zarparon con animales en su interior que iban en busca de sus amigos mientras que una zarpo con Momo y los demás para la isla de reunión.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y como ya salí a vacaciones no tendrán que esperar tanto para leer el próximo capitulo.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
